Story of World Wiki:Rules
Before you can start editing Story of World wiki, you need to read the Rules! Keep repeating wrong edits more than once will result in blocking from Staff here. 'IMPORTANT !!' Talking to Other Users #Talk politely to other users! #Cursing of any form will not be tolerated on any wiki page, but if used on a talk page, user page, or message wall, use asterisks after the first letter of the word. If an user swears at another user anywhere, they will be blocked depending on the way it was used. #It is okay to post own personal information such as name, age, and country. You can give state or province name, but do not expose city! Posting information of other users is not acceptable and will result in bans. Spelling, Grammar, and Writing Article #Please write everything in proper grammar so they are understandable! In case of a now-defunct Story of World media, or a dead person, it must be in all past tense. #'Plural words are not written with an apostrophe.' Compare: "The trees" to "The tree's." First one, correct; second one, the tree's what? What does the tree have? If a user uses an apostrophe on the word, it states that the tree is in ownership of something, which is incorrect. #Only proper nouns or words at the beginning of a sentence are to be capitalized. We Do Not Capitalize Words Like This In English Language. It's annoying. However, it is necessary to capitalize every word that is four letters or longer in a title, and, on blogs, we do permit some users to capitalize all letters in a word for emphasis. For example, "When my friend and I went into the haunted house, it was VERY scary!" #Do not confuse "your" and "you're". Compare: "I found a cat outside your house" to "You're so silly". Your is a sign of ownership, while you're is a contraction for "you are". #Do not confuse "its" and "it's". Its is the possessive form of it (ex: "The dog played with its toy"), while it's is the contraction of it is (ex: "It's a bird") or it has (ex: "It's been a while"). To avoid confusion, using "it has been" instead of "it's been" will sound better. #Titles of large pieces of work, such as books, movies, and plays, should be italicized. Works that are small, such as songs, poems, or newspaper articles, should be in quotations. #Unlike other Fandom wiki, both American and British spelling are accepted in this site. The former is necessary for creating/editing American characters, while the latter is necessary for creating/editing British and other European characters. Latin American and Asian characters may use either of the two. #When writing a game-related article, "Player" should not be capitalized in the middle of a sentence. #Names and proper nouns must always be capitalized. #Never use can not as a full form of can't. We do NOT permit them Instead, replace with cannot. Both words are acceptable, but the latter considered "correct" and more common. (ex: "I cannot wait to watch the new anime", not "I can not wait to watch the new anime") #'Make sure to use the correct pronoun relating to a character's gender!' Some users use "he" instead of "she", "him" instead of "her", vice-versa. "They", "their", "them" are also fine. #This wikia follows the date format of DD/MM/YYYY. For example: 1 January 2018. However, it is prevented when editing American characters, where users should put MM/DD/YYYY instead. #The characters' full name should be written in Western order (reverse of Eastern order: given name, family name). The names of Chinese or Korean characters should be kept in Eastern order (e.g. "Jung Chae-won" rather than "Chae-won Jung"). Use and Avoid Indefinite pronouns *Use: , , , *Avoid: , , , 'Media' Images *All images must be related to Story of World. Any unrelated images added to articles will be removed/deleted. Unrelated images can only be added to your user pages for decoration purpose only. **Make sure that the name is appropriate to the picture! For example: if you upload a picture of Michelle, the picture's name shouldn't be abcd.png, it should be MichelleNSI.jpg, or something similar (Like Michelle-Tribeau.jpg) This makes the photo easier to search and makes it relevant. It ensures that duplicates are harder to upload. **Images related to Pretty Country series should be added onto separate wikia here. *Fan art must never be used on articles. Use it only on your user pages or community areas such as blog posts! **Do not use other user's fan art from other sites without their permission! **If you are the owner of any fan art used on this wiki, you may file a complaint to the admins to remove it! **If the fan art is not used on any page after 5 days, the image will be deleted with the reason being "unknown purpose & no allocation of image". *Do not upload any personal images on this wiki, regardless anywhere on the wiki! *All images must contain English language text because this is an English wiki, especially video game-related images (Dialog box, Menu, and so on). Very few people in this wiki understand Japanese, and therefore cannot read the Japanese text in each image. Despite this reason, Images from Japanese version (or any non-English version available) should only be used to illustrate everything exclusive to certain regions. **This is the opposite of Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (video game) and any anime adaption, because it only covers official content made by Maiyumeno Academy. Contents from fan translation are considered unofficial and therefore should not go onto this wiki. In addition, pictures and video from dub versions are copyrighted. Gallery *You may add images to galleries to create a collection of images! *Please separate the gallery with a header! *If the gallery becomes too long, it may be moved to a separate page to remove clutter and a handful of sample images may be used for visual appeal. *Galleries regarding the main character's children best go to the "Player's Child"/"Child" section of marriage candidate pages. Video Adding videos from Youtube is allowed but with a few provisions: *They must be related to the article: If you are trying to show a song/BGM, transformation, and attack for example. *Videos must be placed so that they do not interfere with the general flow of the article. *If a video is deleted or now private from Youtube, it must also be deleted by the admin and possibly replaced as soon as we can find them. *Posting links to full episode fan-subs or links to illegal streaming sites that show them in the articles is not allowed. However, you can use things like Crunchyroll, Hulu, and Funmation for reference. *All clips must be from original JP version to avoid all copyright violations. Lyrics *Lyrics can only be written in the following languages: English, Kanji and Romaji. If available, lyrics in English dub is also acceptable. Other languages should never be added in the lyrics section of songs, due to them being copyrighted around the time the international was aired. The purpose of adding the English translation is to tell users what those lyrics mean in English, if they don't know Japanese. **Only tabbers are allowed for switching lyrics to different languages. *Color coding can only be applied to songs with two or more singers. The colors for each character are already listed here, and you are NOT allowed to create a color of your own choice. 'Common Privacy Policy' #'Spamming:' We tolerate the use of spamming (or sock-puppet) even if they are undisclosed by the puppeteer. However they shouldn't be used for malicious purposes such as cheating in votes, having a good and bad hand account or for evading blocks. If an user makes a new account or uses another existing account to evade a block, this account will be blocked as well as the block of the main account being resetted. An user evades infinite block the year until they could get amnestied by the community will start again. #'Vandalism:' An user who vandalizes can be blocked in particular if they excessively vandalized. Vandalism is mostly when an user disrupts articles willingly and mostly in bad faith. New users who don't know how to edit are not considered vandal. #'Harassment:' This is the last thing we want to see. If an user bullies and harasses other users by using offensive words, personal attacks, trolling, making malevolent jokes about them, vandalizing their page, making pages to insult the user or something else which could be interpreted as harassment this can lead to an immediate block. A rollback, thread/chat mod or sysop can be immediately stripped of their rights as well. If the harasser is a bureaucrat the other bureaucrats can decide whether they want to get him demoted by community concensus. The user can as well be reported to Wikia Staff. 'Message Wall' #English is the main chat language. The only exception to this case is if there is a user that speaks your language, and they have permitted it then you may speak your mother language to them on their message walls or if an admin has permitted you to address another in that language. #Do not upload gory, pornographic, or offensive content! #Do not use swear words! #Slurs (such as 'faggot', 'retard', etc.) are grounds for a kick; and will be deleted if they are repeatedly used! #Abbreviations and acronyms such as 'bbl', 'g2g', 'tbh', etc. are prohibited! #Do not advocate abuse, bullying or the breaking of rules on another website! #Be tolerant of all races, creeds, ethnicities, sexualities, genders, and religions! #Try to use correct spelling - but this is not necessary.